Blank Flanks
by Jashina
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders decided they've had enough of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Rated M for gore.


"Bye class" started "See you all after vacation." The cutie mark crusaders were the first ones out, with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon right behind them.

"Hello blank-flanks" Diamond Tiara teased" I see you still haven't gotten your cutie marks."

"Hey!" Apple Bloom shouted" Just 'cause we 'ain't got our cutie marks don't mean we won't ever get 'em!"

"Keep telling yourselves that blank-flanks" Silver Spoon replied as she and Diamond Tiara trotted off.

"They're probably right" Sweetie Belle said sadly.

"Don't say that Sweetie Belle" Scootaloo began" They're just mocking us. It doesn't mean that they're right. I mean, we'll get our cutie marks soon."

"Hey?" Sweetie Belle asked" Why don't we make them blank-flanks?"

"What in tarnation do you mean by that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"They've made us suffer; we make them suffer" Sweetie Belle said "They have pushed us around for far too long. It is time to make them pay."

"How do we do that?" Scootaloo asked.

"That's easy" Sweetie Belle answered.

The cutie mark crusaders split up. Sweetie Belle went to the clubhouse to get the devices set up. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went into town to get Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"So, what do you blank-flanks want?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"We got something amazing imported from Canterlot and we wanted you to see it" Scootaloo replied.

"Fine blank-flanks. It's probably stupid though" Silver Spoon said. They all trotted to the clubhouse.

"Where is it?" Silver Spoon asked.

"We'll show it to you later. But first let's get something to drink. Do you guys want some cider?" Sweetie Belle offered.

"Well, I am kind of thirsty" Diamond Tiara replied.

Apple Bloom went to get some cider for them. She made sure that Diamond Tiaras and Silver Spoons drinks were drugged.

"Here, drink up" Apple Bloom told them. They drank it all. Every last drop of it. It only took a few seconds for both of them to collapse onto the ground.

When they regained consciousness they found that they were in a dark room unable to move. The light suddenly turned on. The bright light stung their eyes. They were strapped down to tables.

"Wake up sleepy-heads" they heard a familiar voice say from the darkness. "It's time to play"

The next thing they knew, needles were jabbed into their chests. As that was happening they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were holding the needles. Sweetie Belle was not in their sight.

"That should keep you awake" they heard Sweetie Belle say. They still couldn't see her. Then Sweetie Belle emerged from a dark corner holding a knife.

"Sweetie Belle?" Diamond Tiara asked, finally saying her name "What's going on?"

"You have always mocked us" Sweetie Belle began "You call us blank-flanks; you told us that we would never get our cutie marks, but no more shall you push us around". Sweetie Belle walked closer, knife held up by her horn.

Diamond Tiara screamed as Sweetie Belle started cutting around her cutie mark. The pain she felt was overwhelmingly horrid. Her cutie mark was now surrounded by a red circle of blood.

"If you thought that was bad, how about this?" Sweetie Belle peeled off Diamond Tiara's cutie mark slowly. Diamond Tiara was screaming in agonizing pain. When her cutie mark was completely ripped off, Sweetie Belle looked at Diamond Tiara's face. Since her cutie mark was ripped off her flesh was burning. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, making a dripping sound as they hit the floor. Blood was slithering down her legs.

"How do you feel now? Blank-flank" Sweetie Belle spat at Diamond Tiara, who was still sniffling and crying. "You know that screaming won't help, we're out in the forest. No pony can hear your pathetic cries for help."

As Sweetie Belle was teasing Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo went over to Silver Spoon and cut a circle around her cutie mark. Scootaloo peeled it off slowly, so that she could feel the same pain as her friend has. Silver Spoon was screaming in both pain and fear, tears were streaming down her face dripping off her chin, dripping on the floor.

Scootaloo laughed at her crying victim and the blood streaming down her legs, mixing with a yellow substance.

"Ha!" Scootaloo laughed "Apple Bloom! Look! The baby pissed herself!" Apple Bloom laughed along with Scootaloo at Silver Spoon.

"Time for your pain to truly begin" Sweetie Belle said. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gasped. If that wasn't true pain, then what is?

Sweetie Belle trotted towards a bathtub, filled with a suspicious substance. That substance was Alkalosis, a deadly acid.

"Silver Spoon you're first!"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom released Silver Spoon. She stumbled and fell into her own bodily fluids. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had to help her over to the bathtub and pushed her in.

Once she hit the acid, she was screaming in agonizing pain. At first she got the sensation of being burned alive. Then her flesh began to dissolve, causing intense pain, feeling like she was being skinned alive. The pain only got worse as the acid got deep into her flesh. Silver Spoon was now screaming louder than ever as all of her nerves were inflamed by the acid.

Silver Spoon was completely dissolved by the acid. Diamond Tiara was now more terrified than ever.  
"You're next blank-flank" Scootaloo told Diamond Tiara.

"No!" Diamond Tiara shouted "Please! Just let me go! I'll do anything!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes "Not good enough"

Apple Bloom grabbed a knife and stuck it in Diamond Tiara's eye. Diamond Tiara screamed in pain. She knew why they were doing this. After calling them blank-flanks all their lives, they had to be furious with her.

Apple Bloom removed the knife, along with Diamond Tiara's eye. That just made the pain more intense. Apple Bloom went over to a box of nails, Scootaloo grabbed a hammer and they both started to walk towards Diamond Tiara.

"What are you do-" Diamond Tiaras sentence got cut off as nails were being driven into her hooves. The pain was unbearable so she started to scream again.

"I think it's about time we shut you up" Sweetie Belle said, smiling. Thank god! Diamond Tiara thought, I can finally die!

Diamond Tiara was wrong. Sweetie Belle cut Diamond Tiaras tongue out. She tried to scream but it came out as a mutated gargle. The Cutie Mark Crusaders started to hammer nails into every part of her body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't scream.

All three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders got knifes and started to skin Diamond Tiara alive. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were on fire. Diamond Tiara felt as if she was going to vomit at the sight of her own flesh being ripped by the nails, still lodged in her flesh. All of her skin was now completely removed.

Scootaloo trotted away for a moment and came back with a can of oil. She then poured it all over Diamond Tiara's body. The oil burned as it hit her flesh. Sweetie Belle then lit a match at threw it at Diamond Tiara's bloody, oily body. Her blood started to boil as her body was literally on fire. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

The flames started to spread to the rest of the clubhouse. The Cutie Mark Crusaders all escaped and all the evidence was now erased. No pony ever found out their little secret and thought Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just died in the fire.


End file.
